


The Day They Became a Couple

by Greenerin



Category: Lucky Star (Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenerin/pseuds/Greenerin
Summary: [A REALLY OLD STORY FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT. Originally published at 10/3/2011]Konata x Kagami, Romance, Kagami's POV.Short story about Kagami who's in love with Konata, and about Konata who actually turns out to have feelings for her, too.





	The Day They Became a Couple

Raindrops. They are having their long way down the windowglass. Crystal clear liquid which reminds you of loneliness. How sad..

You are twirling the pencil in your fingers. Rainy weather is just perfect for sinking into thoughts. You're alone in the class. Today it is your turn to make the room clean that's why everyone had already left at home. And you use this time to clear your mind.

It is a rare possibility for you to be alone. Friends at school, sisters at home – there's always someone who becomes an obstacle when you want to bring your messed thoughts in order.

Messed, eh? Since when?..

Nearly two months has passed since the moment you found out that you have feelings for that person. For her.

That was completely out of the blue. How could it happen? How could this self-assured egoistic ironical creature capture your heart? Impossible!

But this is the truth. The way you always react to her accidental touches.. Your heart beats faster when you hear her words directed to you – whatever mischievous things she says. And, oh God, you always blush as a beetroot when this girl watches you. The thoughts of your soon graduation make you miserable because you are scared to lose a chance to meet Konata so often.

When you got acquainted, at first all you felt was astonishment. You had never met someone like this blue-haired girl before. An otaku, a total weirdo – but somehow smart enough for catching your interest. Good enough to keep a household successfully. Strong enough to stay healthy in spite of all the time she spends at her computer. Cute enough for you to feel that the place which this girl occupied first in your heart became sort of a special one – and finally, she imperceptibly possessed your whole mind completely. That's how this astonishment has grown into attraction step by step, then into strong attachment, and eventually – you still can't quite believe it – into the feeling of love. Yes, the truth is that you are deeply in love with this green-eyed squab. When you suddenly figured it out you were scared to death. You couldn't imagine what to do with these feelings. And you still can't, can you? Jeez, it hurts..

It's hard to love someone who isn't attracted to you even a bit. Who seems to consider you only as a person good enough for teasing and for helping with homework. Who even is completely undisturbed with that fact you've been studying in different classes for years. She calls you her best friend though, but sometimes her behavior is really cruel. But you still forgive her everything. "Oh Konata, what are you doing to me?.." You are suffering from pain in your heart thinking about her. You want to cry but you hardly can. Instead of that you're looking in wonder at the sheet of paper in front of you. There is a sketch of Konata that was unconsciously drawn while you were thinking.

"Oh my, Kagami~n. You've been looking at this pic with my face for nearly ten minutes! I guess you are totally in love with me, eh?"

"And what if I am, Konata?" you answer in frustration, at first not realizing that this voice sounds not only in your mind, but belongs to the person in flesh. She's standing in front of you grinning. Realizing this fact and glancing at your beloved one, you gasp and revert your gaze from her in complete panic.

You can't look at the blue-haired girl now. The last thing you noticed before looking away is her face that got astonished after your reply. You don't know where to hide your eyes and in the end just stare at the wall. You're too afraid to see her rejecting you.

Suddenly she leans against you. You can feel her warm breath on your cheek.

You hear soft whisper. Is this really her voice? It's unexpectedly serious.. And you can't find her usual mischievous smile on her lips now. She just watches you and says calmly: "Then I would gladly accept you."

Wha.. WHAT did she say right now?

She doesn't let you rethink it, continuing:

"More than that – you know Kagami, I would like to have three copies of you."

That phrase suddenly offends you and makes you forget even about the unreality of her previous answer.

"W-what for? Am I alone not that good for you? I'm not manga or anime, you know.."

"No, Kagamin, you don't get it at all. I would like one copy of you for doing our homework, the other one for your family and friends, and you yourself to be near, always having fun with me!"

Having fun, huh.. So that's why she needs you – to make fun of you, as always! Sure.. As if she could be serious talking about something important..

That was cruel. It's too hard for you to stand her teasing. You turn away, crying 'shut up, idiot' and run out of the class. You dash through the corridor, then you turn to the corner, lean to the wall and try to stop the tears that appeared on your face after all.

Suddenly you feel warm hands wrapped around your waist.

"Oh, that tsundere.. You got it all wrong. Ok, let's skip what I said about two first Kagami – I really meant it though. And regarding the third one, the original you – you know what I meant saying 'having fun'? Never leaving each other's side. Spending all the time together. Kissing. Sharing the body heat. Being a couple. Got it now? I wanna be with you."

And when you turn up your completely disbelieving and shocked eyes, she takes her chance and gives you a long-lasting kiss, hushing all the words you were going to say.

You move slightly away after it seems like eternity.

"Fufufu, that was an awesome date-sim, wasn't it?" You hear her contented voice in your ear while she gives you a bear-hug.

Suddenly you are able to speak again and reply immediately:

"Konata! Don't turn it into your awful games again, you jerk! I don't want you to place me on the same level with a prize in your perverted date-sims!"

"Oh yes, you sure are the prize, my dear tsundere. But I actually meant it was your date-sim this time, Kagamin. You chose me and won my heart long time ago. So thank you for choosing me, Kagami! You'll be glad with me, I promise. Because you know what? I love you. And I always will."

You can never resist Konata.

That's why you give up and believe she'll make you happy.

_The end_


End file.
